Untitled ? by Morgaine Ancasta and Indigo Moone
by Indigo Moone
Summary: episode 3ish tale- starring the prequel cannon characters in our version of what goes down


Title: Repercussions??? ( we don't know yet)1/? By: Morgaine Ancasta and Indigo Moone Rated: R Summary:WIP;Falling to shadows; starring the canonical prequel characters with one or two originals. Angsty, Sexy, Dark. Follows the canon to a degree- it is our intepretation of it, so to speak. Disclaimer: This is purely for fun- we make no money from this. None of these characters belong to us- except one or two, and everyone knows who belongs to Lucas and who belongs to us.  
  
Hope you all enjoy!  
  
~~~~ Master Obi Wan reclined on his elbows and looked upward to the coal black skies of Alderaan.  
  
He was outside the limits of the cities, which were built high above the earth on plateaus, and on stilts in the shallow seas. And he was utterly alone.  
  
Here were said to be the most peace loving people known to the Republic. And tranquility was what he so desperately needed in such tense times as these. He needed to center himself and concentrate on the living force- the topic his master had continually reminded him to be mindful of.How he wished he could speak with Qui Gon- especially now when the universe was about to be turned upside down.  
  
The planet was unspoiled and fertile- thanks to the ecologically conscious Alderaanians, who took great pride in the preservation of their ecosystem. All of their dwellings were deliberately built in such a way that the natural features of the planet would be preserved. And it suited them all quite well- here there was a harmonious balance that was rarely found anywhere else- just as the Force had intended it to be.  
  
Balance.  
  
Thoughts of the old prophecy immediately flooded his mind- perhaps the Council was wrong about his former padawan. Anakin was, after all, just recently expelled from the order. He had not seen him since they had fought eachother on Dathomir. The Council had given him word that Anakin had officially moved into the Senatorial apartments on Coruscant with his wife, Naboo's esteemed Senator Padme Amidala.  
  
Obi Wan had felt his former padawan's anguish through the force when he learned of the alleged 'death' of the Dark Woman, and expulsion form the Order. Anakin felt that he was betrayed and losing his semblance of all control because if it- and Obi Wan had to admit that he himself believed it was true.  
  
Perhaps it was Obi Wan himself that steered Anakin wrong- perhaps he had not been a good enough teacher. Perhaps the Council would reconsider and accept the marriage and allow Anakin to become the Knight he is destined to be. Obi Wan's brow furrowed in concentration as he pondered the possibilities- he was plagued with guilt. He marveled at how each decision one makes has the ability to change the overall picture, littering the landscape with a new set of options each time. Unfortunately, at times, each decision also takes away some choices as well.  
  
Suddenly, an orange light was cast upon his tired and handsome face. The deep expanse of space was illumined with small orange and blue embers raining down across the moonless sky-scape. It was the annual season for these meteor showers, and they were considered quite a site to behold.  
  
He sighed as a cobalt blue tail of stardust followed an orange and crimson globe of fire. It arched and plummeted across the velvety black heavens then disappeared into nothingness.  
  
How could he have allowed this to happen to Anakin?  
  
"How wrong you are Obi Wan Kenobi..Oh- are you feeling - oh, so guilty? Well, boo hoo." Her voice scathed the air acerbically.  
  
She was back again. It was quite a sight to behold: the silver robed woman, hood covering her face, emerging form the blackness, beneath a sky of spraying fire.  
  
"It's been quite some time, my lady. I did not know you were stationed on Alderaan." Obi Wan blurted with a flabbergasted start.  
  
Her response was independent of his words.  
  
"I lied on Coprihgham 5, that day in the jungle. I do like your apprentice much better. He is far more- shall I say, promising?" she taunted half jokingly.  
  
Obi Wan returned her look blankly, the woman's icy blue and violet eyes smoldering with a white heat.  
  
"You remember that day, don't you? I know you do.." Her voice trailed off frostily. Her words were clear and fluid, flowing like liquid silver to the Master's ears and scalding him. "Look at you now- sitting in judgment of your own padawan, when you yourself have had your own indiscretions. Shame on you, Master Kenobi." Her tone was mocking and callous, but laced with a sadistic mirth. The breath coming from her mouth created small swirls that hung on the air, and Obi Wan realized how cold it had become in her presence.  
  
"You are a woman of many mysteries- and a very alluring woman, at that." Obi Wan murmured, mostly to himself, quite disarmed as he always was in her company. He relaxed and leaned back into his previous position, motioning for her to join him on the grass.  
  
She was not moved to comment as she tossed her hood to her shoulders, revealing her wild copper curls, which tumbled down her back. Her features were sharp and defined, and her skin glowed bronze, revealing that by nature she was a desert dweller. She sat beside him and said nothing.  
  
"Tell me, Selene, what brings you here? I have not heard of your appointment to any jedi business? Is this a personal matter?"  
  
"Oh, Obi Wan Kenobi. You should always stick to what is in your nature. It does not suit you to deviate. You should adhere to your strict jedi rules as you usually do- because you are defenseless without them." With that, she lit a cigarette of Marcan herb and took a long drag, regarding him in silence, exhaling the vapors slowly.  
  
Obi Wan felt a shiver up his spine as his hairs stood on end.  
  
"Just what are you implying, my lady?" he countered, rather abrasively.  
  
She laughed slightly in response, looking away. "I imply nothing, Master Kenobi. It is not in my nature. I have always preferred a more direct response, as you well know."  
  
"Tell me, then- what bring you to Alderaan," he redirected, the taste of bile sneaking to his mouth even before she answered.  
  
Her eyes sparkled and widened as she adroitly whipped her face to his.  
  
"No," her voice rose and fell with inflection, "You tell me, Master Kenobi- why do you think that all of your enemies are so obvious?"  
  
~~~  
  
Obi wan followed Selene Qui Lune to her flat through the enormous white city of Aldera. The starlight was bright and unfettered, bathing the domelike shape of the buildings in pearly incandescence. Though it was clear that the city was bustling with activity, it exuded a pleasant energy- one of happiness and harmony- a sharp contrast to the vibrations of the frenzied pace and mixed elements of Coruscant. Aldera was pure, clean, and noble. Its people maintained an air of quiet dignity that pervaded the planet itself. There was no contest that this was a cultural and educational center of the republic, and an example of everything good that the republic stood for. Aldera was constructed high above the grasslands, and her streets were paved with pale pink and gray marble. Everywhere, vegetation could be seen overflowing from planters and pots, trellis' vines elegantly tumbled to the sidewalks, hanging with large flowers of every hue imaginable. Even in the night, the beauty of the city was evident. The scent of jasmine fragranced the air and the sound of laughter carried above the gentle din of the hover vehicles. All in all, Aldera seemed to be a Utopia.  
  
It did not come as a surprise to Obi Wan that Selene would choose to come here; she was after all, a scholar, and an esteemed advisor to the Chancellor. However, he was shocked when he entered her flat- realizing that this was a residence of some permanence rather than an official apartment for galactic political affairs and transient politicians.  
  
He masked his surprise well as he glanced around the dimly lit room. The entire flat was made of white marble- the cathedral ceilings were vaulted, and the skylights on the roof were opened, allowing the room to be illumined with starlight. The cool breeze wafted down onto them, and Selene turned on the lights, which were sopheted high above.  
  
"What do you think of my home, Master Kenobi?" she asked him baitedly.  
  
"It is simply beautiful, my lady." his voice trailed off as his eyes drank in the décor of the room. The north side of the room was a wall of windows, revealing a generous view of the city below and the sea beyond. Pale mint green organza drapes were hanging from the ceiling to the floor; dramatic festoons of dark jade colored silk dupioni hung twenty feet above him, from where they met the ceiling. The center of the room had a tent-like structure; a large canopy of sheer white chiffon hung from the center of the room, encasing the entire the center of the room. Selene parted the glittering chiffon, which was encrusted with colored beads and tassels, bading him entrance. She reclined on a bed of silk and velvet multi-colored pillows, and lit up her water hookah, with fresh Marcan herb. Obi Wan opted to sit on a scarlet colored suede chaise- which was flanked by palm trees and large fern like plants. Selene had taken off her robes and her shoes, so that she was now barefoot and in her gauzy beige under tunic, her lean and voluptuous form apparent. She lounged on the black mink carpet against the pillows, running her hands over it as she inhaled from the hookah. She had never taken her eyes off Obi Wan for a moment.  
  
The opulence of the accoutrements alerted Obi Wan nearly immediately. He already had felt as if he had entered a lair. Although she was sizing him up as if her was prey, there was something much more sinister afoot than her carnal - and his- desires.  
  
"Would you care for some Bespin Port? Perhaps some Alderanian Ruge?" she asked him suggestively.  
  
"My lady, if you will excuse my brashness, I am wondering how you can afford such delicacies?" Obi Wan felt himself sliding into her spell. He tried to keep his wits about him, but he had a weakness for this woman. Images of the things he had done to her in the jungle flooded his mind.  
  
"Don't fret your righteous little head off, my dear Master Jedi, it is not on the Republic's credit. I have my own sources," she laughed.  
  
Her arrogance set Obi Wan on fire. He wanted to teach her a lesson- it was simply not fitting for her to speak in such a way to him. She was insolent and pompous- and those images were relentless. They kept replaying in his mind- fresh like it happened moments ago, instead of a year.Selene coming up from underneath the water, her hair slicked down her back and her wet tunic clinging transparently to her breasts.he tried to block it out of his mind as he gasped when he realized that she was perhaps sending him the images- Impossible, he thought. Selene was NOT a force sensitive- was she?  
  
As if in answer to his thoughts, Selene laughed vaguely, and rolled over onto her stomach. Peering at him between a few wisps of copper hairs, she summoned for her protocol droid to bring her jedi visitor some Ruge.  
  
"If we are not going to pleasure eachother, Master Obi Wan, I suggest you have your drink and then leave. If such is the case, I shall be expecting some guests that I do not think will be in your best interests to see." her mouth twisted into a little smile as she simultaneously dragged her tongue across her top lip lewdly, eyes gleaming.  
  
An orange and black striped feline the size of a small horse entered the tent, its large fangs and teeth bared as it glanced at Kenobi and then snuggled next to her mistress on the floor. Obi Wan looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Borgia is a tiger, Obi Wan. She comes from the Milky Way Galaxy- her natural habitat is the - what was it again." she feigned thoughtfulness. "Oh yes, I remember now, the 'jungle'. You know a lot about the jungles, I recall." her eyes darkened with lust as she stroked her animal, still staring at the jedi.  
  
Obi Wan sat up abruptly, struggling with his dangerous desire to consume her. " I am sorry, my lady. I must take my leave. I was only sent here for a brief mission, for Senator Organa. I need to make my way back to Coruscant and see what service I can be of in the War."  
  
"Very well, then, Master Jedi. It is indeed, unfortunate that you will not be here to greet your former padawan when he arrives."  
  
~~~~~ tbc....  
  
This is the sequel to Anakin's Last Betrayals-but it is not necessary to read that fic to understand this fic- although it is suggested.Also, In the Jungle somehow became the prelude to this fic. Again, totally not necessary to read in terms of pertinent info-but adds a lot of spice.heheheh ;) If you want to (and are over 18) read the first tale and its prelude as well as other authors' intense plot fanfic, please join us!!! And if you write it, you belong with us!!!! Join us at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/PioneersWithPlots/ for intense star wars fan fic!! 


End file.
